She Had Me From Hello, But I Let Her Go
by felinemimimarquez
Summary: Mark meets April at one of Roger's gigs and introduces them. PRERENT


**A/N: Story I came up with one night. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. But they aren't.**

**She Had Me From Hello…But I Let Her Go**

Mark sat at an empty table, watching his best friend play the guitar. His band was playing that night, and he promised that he would be there. He drummed his fingers against the table, sighing. He really hated going to bars like these…they were always filled with beer and drugs, the two things he hated the most.

"Is this seat taken?" Mark looked up at the source of the voice. A fiery redhead stood next to the empty chair. Her eyes were heavily made up, showing off sultry green color. She wore a simple black dress that showed off her slim figure. Mark was blown away. He hadn't felt like this since Maureen. "Uh…no" Mark stammered "I mean you can sit there." She nodded and sat down. "I'm Mark" he said, holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm April" she said, shaking his hand. "Aren't they great?" she said, pointing towards the small stage. "And that guitarist…" she continued with a dreamy sigh.

"Actually, he's my best friend… I could introduce you, if you'd like" Her face lit up, and she smiled, making his heart melt. "Oh my god, really? You would do that?" Mark nodded. 'Of course…no trouble. Roger loves meeting fans, makes him feel good. Just don't give him _too_ big of an ego boost, I still have to live with him after tonight." She laughed shaking her head. She had a nice laugh. "Do you want a beer?" she asked him, standing. "Oh…no thanks, I don't drink" he said quietly. "Well, that's great" she said softly, giving him a small smile. "Well, I'm going to get one…" He nodded and watched her walk away, smiling to himself. As she turned to walk back, Mark looked away, watching Roger play his guitar. She sat down again, setting the glass bottle on the table with a small thud. He looked back at her. "Welcome back" he said with a small smile. "Yeah, thanks" she replied, picking up the beer and taking a gulp. Mark winced slightly, watching her finish it.

She wiped her mouth, looking at Mark. "Sorry…" she muttered, pushing the empty bottle away from him. "Bad habit." Mark nodded slowly. "It's alright…just because I don't drink doesn't mean that you shouldn't…"

"It's terrible for me, I know" she said softly, leaning towards him, her hand falling on his arm. He tensed up slightly, looking down at her hand, but did nothing to move it. "Life's just so hard, y'know? It helps me forget for a little while…" A sad smile filled her face, softening her sharp features. Mark looked up at her, returning the sad smile. "You don't have to explain yourself to me…" he said quietly, taking her hand gently and running his thumb over her knuckles. He felt his heart break as he saw her face fall as she pulled her hand away quickly. "Sorry…" she mumbled. "You're right, I don't have to explain anything…but if you wouldn't mind…don't tell anybody, okay?"

Mark nodded. "You mean Roger, don't you?" "Well, yeah" she said, blushing slightly. "Don't worry…" he said with a sigh. "Roger drinks too." April smiled again. "A drinking buddy, great!"

The gig ended, and Mark sat until the bar cleared out. He stood, looking at April. "Shall we?" She nodded and they walked over to the stage.

Roger sat on stage, cleaning his guitar. He looked up as they approached. "Roger…this is April. A fan." He said with a small smile. April, this is Roger." Roger smiled at her, setting his guitar down. "April? It's great to meet you…I love meeting fans." "So I heard" April said with a laugh.

Mark sighed and took a step backwards, watching them talk. Mark knew that she would fall for Roger's charm and good looks…every woman did.

"Hey Mark…April and I are gonna go out for a drink, wanna come?" Mark shook his head. "Have fun." Roger nodded, snaking his arm around April's waist. "See you back at the apartment.

Mark sighed and watched them walk away, thinking "_She had me from hello…but I let her go."_

**A/N: Aww, poor Marky. -huggles Mark- Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
